Watashi no Kōchūkyū-Sensei
by YaniiR
Summary: No hace falta ser un Neutrófilo adulto para defender a cualquier célula sanguínea ante un antígeno y U-1110 lo sabe más que nadie. Tras ver como uno de sus alumnos mielocitos mostró audacia ante esa Pseudomona, le hizo recordar como es que nacieron sus sentimientos hacia cierta monoblasto, ahora una Macrófaga-Sensei también.


**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou No me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: Recuerdan al Profesor Neutrófilo que salió en el cap. 6? de Mielocitos y Eritroblastos? Ps su código es U-1110, me fue difícil lograr verlo xD!**

 **En fin... Hacía ratos que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre este shipp, me fue imposible no shippear a la Macrófaga y Neutrófilo-Sensei x3!**

 **Disfruten la lectura! :D**

* * *

Se escuchó un par de golpes suaves en la puerta

-¡Adelante!

El Profesor Neutrófilo U-1110 entró en la clase, ahora ya vacía, quién se encontraba la célula que le sacaba más de un suspiro, aún a su edad ya adulta.

-¿Dónde están los eritroblastos? -Preguntó el níveo caminando hacia ella

-Ya se encuentran durmiendo, es hora de su siesta vespertina -Respondió la Macrófaga-sensei

-Es cierto, eso explica tanta tranquilidad

-Si y ¿A dónde llevaste al mielocito?

-Oh, bueno ahora pensé en llevarlo con los demás, pero dijo que quería estar sólo un rato, así que me quedé con él el tiempo necesario -Contó viendo hacia la ventana. -Será un gran neutrófilo -Afirmó

-Tiene un buen ejemplo -Alago la de orbes color miel con una sonrisa, éste pasó su mano atrás de su cuello un poco apenado

-Gracias -Dijo sincero. -Pero cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo por defender a una pequeña y linda célula en peligro -Volteó a verla y ambos cruzaron una mirada compartida -¿Lo recuerdas?

-Perfectamente

* * *

 ***Flashback***

-¡Deprisa inútiles! ¡Los adipocitos son más rápidos que ustedes! -Gritaba el entrenador neutrófilo hacia sus alumnos, quienes ya eran metamielocitos, eso significaba un adiestramiento más duro.

Las células mieloides se encontraban haciendo una carrera de circuitos que parecía imposible. El silbato volvió a sonar

-¡Descansen!

Los leucocitos en formación se tiraron al suelo exhaustos, habían entrenado por 8 horas sin parar, ya era tiempo de un respiro.

-¡Hey! 1110 iremos a los baños termales de la fosa nasal ¿Quieres venir? -Invitó un metamielocito a su colega

-Se supone que no debemos salir de la Médula Ósea hasta ser adultos -Contestó el mencionado

-No seas aguafiestas

-No lo soy, sólo cumplo con las reglas -Ratificó dándose vuelta, con dirección a las duchas

-Bueno si no quieres ir...

-Escuché que la clase de las Monoblastos iban a ir ahí de entrenamiento reconocedor de tejidos hoy -Comentó uno de los amigos

-Y posiblemente _ya sabes quién_ se encuentre ahí

U-1110 paró en seco, agradeció que no lo estuvieran viendo sus colegas o serían testigos de su sonrojo causado sólo por el hecho de pensar en _esa_ Monoblasto.

Recuerda el día en que la vio por primera vez, aunque ella no lo hubiera notado (o eso pensaba), su imagen quedó grabada en su memoria, esos dulces y a la vez asesinos ojos color miel, cómo ladeada su cabeza adornado con ese cabello claro y obvio como olvidar su sonrisa que acompañaba cada vez que articulaba una palabra.

Lo sabía, sabía que al crecer ella se convertiría en una Macrófaga y él en un Neutrófilo, así como el hecho de que tal vez nunca volverían a toparse, estaba harto de siempre verla de lejos, de sentirse un stalker de primera al seguirla de vez en cuando a sus clases sin que fuera detectado, tal vez esta sería una oportunidad para hablarle.

-Bueno -Carraspeo un poco dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. -Alguien debe vigilarlos para que no se metan en problemas -Dijo aparentando una postura seria y mayor, a expensas que las risillas de sus amigos

-Lo que digas

-¡Vamos entonces!

El grupo de Metamielocitos, con sigilo y astucia logró evadir las paredes que los separaba del torrente sanguíneo, uno de ellos llevaba el mapa que había tomado "prestado" de la oficina de su sensei, mientras los otros lo seguían hasta llegar a su destino, vieron el lugar asombrados.

-¡Woow!

-Es más grande de lo que describe el panfleto -Dijo uno sosteniendo el mismo

Los jóvenes fueron al primer _osen_ que vieron para ponerse la ropa adecuada y disfrutar de los baños.

Fue muy relajante, sobre todo después de un arduo entrenamiento. U-1110 estaba saliendo de uno de los baños, con la respectiva bata que daban las células encargadas de atenderlos, se estaba secando el pelo que lo tenía levemente largo, pensó en que debía cortarlo apenas se graduara de la Médula Ósea. No vio por donde iba hasta que se tropezó con algo, mejor dicho, con alguien.

-¡Auch! Fíjate dónde...

El albino no pudo terminar su oración hasta ver a la célula con quién había tenido tal aparatoso incidente, reaccionó de inmediato poniéndose de pie e inclinó su mano hacia ella.

-L-lo lamento, fue mi culpa -Dijo la monoblasto tomando su mano

-¡No no! Fue mía, no miraba por donde iba, déjame ayudarte

El leucocito en formación no midió su fuerza y la levantó muy deprisa, quedando juntos, _muy juntos._ La Macrófaga, también en formación, quedó con sus dos manos apoyándose en el torso de él viéndolo a sus ojos. Ambos se quedaron quietos en la misma posición, aunque en la mente de ella pedía que se separaran, no quería realmente, ya que, aunque el níveo no supiera, ella también lo observaba en sus entrenamientos desde lejos.

Hubieran articulado una oración si no fuera por los gritos que de pronto se hicieron sonar en los alrededores.

-¡Bacterias!

-¡Ayuda!

Las dos células tuvieron que romper su contacto ante la alarma y corrieron hasta el lugar de origen, como era de esperarse había una invasión de varias Staphylococcus Aureus.

-¡Debes irte de aquí! -Gritó U-1110 ayudando a las demás células a escapar, no podía pelear contra esas bacterias ya que, si alguno de esos neutrófilos lo viera, lo mandarían al bazo seguramente.

-Yo también soy una célula inmunitaria -Le respondió ayudando también a evacuar el lugar.

-Si, pero…

El Metamielocito vio hacia arriba, un enorme letrero estaba por caerle encima a _su_ Monoblasto, se tiró empujándola hasta rodar un par de veces, quedando él encima de ella, los dos aún sorpresivos y avergonzados ante tal posición no tuvieron tiempo de sentirse incómodos ante escuchar una risa tras ellos.

-Buenos reflejos niño -Dijo una bacteria - ¡A ver si esquivas esto también! -Atacó con su garra principal, pero el leucocito fue más rápido poniéndose de pie, tomó del suelo un tubo de drenaje bloqueando el ataque y protegiendo a la fémina inmune tras él.

-¡¿Cómo?! -Dijo sorprendida el antígeno Staphylococcus

-¡Muere bacteria asquerosa! -Gritó clavándole su arma improvisada para al fin deshacerse del patógeno, salpicándolo de plasma rojo. Éste se volteó para ver si _su amada mieloide_ se encontraba a salvo, sonrió al ver que así era.

-¿Estás bien? -Se aproximó y la ayudó a levantarse, esta vez sí midiendo su fuerza, sin embargo, ella se abalanzó cubriéndolo con un abrazo, sin importarle si se manchase de sangre. 1110 quedó petrificado, pasaron un par de segundos hasta que se abofeteó mentalmente para al fin corresponderle el gesto.

-Gracias por protegerme -Le susurró tras su oído, al tiempo que se volvía para atrás, viéndole de frente

-N-no fue nada -El joven inspiró profundo, jalando todo el valor que su núcleo pudo otorgarle, posó su mano en la mejilla de ella. -Solo, pensaba en que no te pasara nada -Admitió sinceramente.

La de tez clara se sonrojó y sonrió ante aquella ingrávida declaración. Se puso de puntillas para otorgarle un sutil beso en sus labios, esto tomó por sorpresa al chico que no pudo evitar tener los ojos abiertos ante este acto. Apenas se separaron ella se despidió rápidamente, no quería que la viera sumamente avergonzada, aunque no arrepentida por lo que hizo.

-¡Hey 1110! -Esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a la de su profesor, sabía que estaba en problemas. -¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! -El neutrófilo mayor pasó una mano enfrente de la cara de su alumno quién estaba viendo a la nada -¡Quita esa cara de idiota soldado!

-Ajá~ -Fue todo lo que pudo decir el menor a la vez que estaba siendo arrastrado por su Sensei

...

-No puedo creer que estemos castigados por una semana -Quejó uno de los prófugos metamielocitos limpiando con un cepillo de dientes el suelo de la cancha donde entrenaban

-Agradece que no nos enviaron al bazo -Contestó otro quien lo mandaron a pintar por afuera con un pincel toda la estructura de los dormitorios

U-1110 sólo escuchaba en silencio los lamentos descontentos de sus compañeros, a él le tocó cortar el césped, pero con una pinza sumamente pequeña. Si, los entrenadores no podían poner castigos más intrincados que esos. No le importaba, había valido la pena, suspiró llevándose su mano hacia sus labios, recordando cómo _su Monoblasto_ lo había besado, fue algo lindo, sutil y de agradecimiento seguramente. Pero fue lo mejor que él había experimentado hasta ahora y, si se volvieran a ver, no dudaría en devolverle el beso que le robó.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

Un par de células adultas estaban al fin compartiendo algo romántico e íntimo, U-1110 sostenía su cintura mientras la Macrófaga posaba sus manos en el rostro de su amado, dándose varios besos que se fueron profundizando aún más. Se adentraron a su pequeño espacio, que era sólo de ellos, no podían permitir que alguien más supiera de su inusual relación que iba más allá de ser un secreto profesional celular.

* * *

 **No pues... está demás decir que este par tuvieron cuchi-cuchi por ahí e.e quien se los mira (?**

 **P.D. Gracias a mi queridísima Kohai Belen por ayudarme con el título, insisto no soy buena con eso xDU**

 **Awws y por cierto estoy trabajando en un proyecto! Será un nuevo FanFic también de HS pero ese creo que lo subiré a mi pagina de Facebook Hataraku Saibou Latino! se tratará de la siguiente generación de nuestras conocidas células mieloides! pero siempre con apariciones de nuestros shipps favoritos! Les gustaría leerlo también por aquí? me gustaría saberlo n.n!**

 **Yanii'R / Natural_KilleR se despide de momento! Nos leeremos pronto ;)**

 **Gustas dejarme un review? :3**


End file.
